Ashford Academy
by MythologyFreak
Summary: When a new Law requires all the kids to attend school. Everyone shows up at Ashford Academy, weather from the Black Knights or Brittania. I got all tired of all the serious CG fanfics Also whoever died comes back. Lelouch included. Xing-kexTianzi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: You WHAT!?

Now that the war is over and peace is finally restored to the world, everyone is happy. Well, except for a few people…

"You WHAT!?"

"Lady Kaguya please, it's required that all children from the ages 5-18 are to attend school."

"But I want to play with Tianzi! I'm telling you Ougi, I refuse to go."

"Empress Tianzi will be attending school also. The same one as you will be going to, Ashford Academy."

"Really!?" Kaguya scanned the room for Tianzi.

Tianzi and Kayuga were called for an 'urgent' meeting about attending school. They were to receive 'proper education'.

The elevator bell dinged and Tianzi entered the room followed by Xing-Ke. Kaguya ran up to Tianzi.

"Guess what!? We're gonna be going to school together!"

"We are?" Tianzi shot Xing-Ke a confused look.

"Ougi, what is the meaning of this?" He glared pointedly at the man in the center of the room.

"Relax Xing-Ke, it's just that with the new government, it's required for all children to attend school." He replied hastily, eyeing Xing-Ke's sword. Everyone knew how violent he could get when anything poised a potential threat to Tianzi.

"Oh."

"Alright, I accept." Tianzi replied quickly, not wanting to cause a commotion.

"Wow she's the youngest yet she took it the best…" Ougi murmured.

"But…" she continued.

"Oh boy…" though Ougi.

"Only if Xing-Ke can come to school with me."

"Er…Empress Tianzi, I think Xing-Ke is a little too old…" he was cut off by Viletta. She leaned over and whispered something into his ear.

"I'm not going to Xing-ke can't come with me" Tinzi pouted. And just to make her point clear she grabbed his hand and pressed herself close to him.

Suddenly Ougi's face lit up. "Actually Empress, I think I know how I can get Xing-Ke to stay at school everyday with you."

"He's going to be the new P.E. teacher." Viletta added with an evil grin.

"What!? Why can't you teach Viletta!?" Xing-Ke fired back. Not at all pleased with that idea.

"I'm pregnant you moron, you think I can run like this!?"

"But you know I'm not good with kids!" he retorted.

Viletta scoffed. "You seem pretty fine with Tianzi."

"That's different!"

"Yeah, 'cuz you threaten to cut anyone's head's off if they lay a finger on your precious Tianzi."

"Alright stop it you two, we need to hurry and register these two. Xing-Ke, since you know Empress Tianzi like the back of your hand, please fill out her form for her." Ougi handed him a sheet of paper.

Xing-Ke was about to protest but stopped and reluctantly began to fill out the form.

"Here." He shoved the completed form to Ougi.

"Oh, and you need to fill out this form to." Ougi gave him another sheet of paper.

"What for?" Xing-Ke eyed the paper suspisiously.

"You're going to be the new P.E. coach right?" Viletta mused.

"I never agreed to that!"

Tianzi looked up at Xing-Ke with pleading eyes. "Please Xing-Ke! I don't want to be away from you!"

He hesitated. But couldn't resist her cute face and gave it. "Fine, I'll do it." Then quickly filled out the form.

"Great!" grinned Ougi while Xing-Ke shot him a glare. "I'll just streamline these applications!"

He started for the door. "Oh, and don't forget, tomorrow is 'Meet the Teachers' so that means all three of you have to go."

He was answered by many forms of protest.

"Ah…some things never change…" Ougi though.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meet the Teachers.

A loud ringing sound filled the room. Tianzi jerked awake. Her sleepy mood was quickly replaced with a bubble of excitement as she realized what day it was today.

She scrambled to put on her school uniform and raced towards Xing-Ke's room. She was disappointed to see that he was still asleep…but not anymore!

"Xing-Ke!!! Wake up!!!" she climbed onto his bed and began to jump on his chest.

Zing-Ke mumbled something and turned over, nearly making her tumble to her fall.

"XING-KE!!!"

His eyes snapped open to find himself face to face with a grinning Tianzi.

"Guess what day it is Xing-Ke!"

He groaned inwardly. Meet the teachers.

"Let me get dressed first." He told her as she rolled off of him.

"Okay! Meet me downstairs for breakfast!" she called as she skipped off.

Xing-Ke let out a sigh and threw on his normal combat outfit.

As promised, he met Tianzi downstairs. Kaguya was there to and the two were chatting eagerly about what the day was going to be like.

"Hi Xing-Ke! Ready to meet your new students!?" Kagyua asked with a giggle.

"As I'll ever be." He answered through gritted teeth.

"Eat some toast." Tianzi encouraged. She pointed at the plate she set out for him.

"No thanks Empress Tianzi, I'm not hungry."

Tianzi frowned. "Can you not call me Empress all the time? It sound to formal."

"Er..if that is what you want." He answered.

"And you should really eat something. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!"

"But…"

"I'm not taking no for an answer!" Tanzi leaped up and snatched the toast. She walked up to him and pried open his mouth, then shoved the toast in.

"Chew and swallow." She ordered.

Xing-Ke reluctantly did so and Tianzi immediately brightened.

"See! That wasn't so bad!" she flashed him a smile.

"Come on! We're gonna be late!" Kaguya cried, already half-way out the door.

Tianzi grabbed Xing-Ke's hand and led him out the door.

They climbed into the Limo parked outside.

"Don't you think that this would be a little too formal?" asked Tianzi.

"You two are Empress Tianzi and Lady Kaguya." Xing-Ke informed.

"Xing-Ke! What did I say about that?" Tianzi scolded him with a playful smile.

"Don't they make such a good couple!?" Kaguya mused silently to herself in the background.

The rest of the ride consisted of Tianzi and Kaguya chatting away while Xing-Ke had horrifying nightmares of what the kids would be like.

Things didn't get any better when the driver pulled up at the Academy. They all had to admit it was pretty impressive and fit for at least 1,000 students.

The three walked toward the great hall where the orientation was held.

Thankfully, it hadn't started yet. The two girls sat with the rest of the students while Xing-Ke headed to the teachers section.

He could help but notice most of the girls staring at him. He tried to ignore them, but found it rather hard when half the population was giggling non-stop.

The lights suddenly started to dim. The talking stopped abruptly. Tianzi and Kaguya exchanged looks and hoped it was part of the orientation.

The lights flickered back on and this time a women that looked no older than 18 stood in the center of a large platform. She had short blond hair and looked rather familiar. A collective gasp rang through the room. Apparently most of the student recognized her as well.

"Hello everyone! I'm back! I'm sad to say that my grandfather retired, but on a happier note, he gave the position of Headmaster to me! And for those of you who don't know me, I'm Milly Ashford. So anyways, good to see you all and welcome back to Ashford Academy!"

She went on about the code of conduct, no cheating on test, dress code etc. But no one really paid attention, but they were picking out the new students and crossing their fingers for a good homeroom class.

When she finally finished, she dismissed the students and went to inform the teachers of their post for today.

She stopped before Xing-Ke.

"I havn't seen you around, what's your name?" Milly asked politely.

"Xing-Ke."

"Oh right! You're the new Gym teacher. Thank goodness someone applied." She breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, you can go and get a good bearing of the school, and then take a look at the gym!"

"Of course." He replied stiffly and walked through the double doors. He mentally made a note to go find Tianzi and Kaguya first.

It didn't take long to find them, but he was surprised to find them talking to a girl no other than Karen herself.

She didn't seem as shocked to see Xing-Ke, probably because Kaguya or Tianzi already told her he would be here.

"Hello Karen." He said briskly.

"Good to see you again Xing-Ke." Karen smiled.

"Same goes to you."

"Well what are we doing standing here? We still have to meet the Math, Science, History, Language Arts, and P.E. teacher." Karen said.

"Darn that stupid law, why does everyone have to take Gym?" Kaguya groaned.

"Well you've already met the Gym teacher Karen." Tianzi grinned.

"I'm the new P.E. teacher Karen." Xing-Ke said with a smirk.

"WHAT!?"

"It's true." Kaguya and Tianzi echoed in unison.

"But anyways, let's go and meet the teachers!"

"Tianzi, I have to go to the gym and meet the new students, call me if you need anything." Xing-Ke told her.

"Okay, Bye Xing-Ke! Have fun!"

Kaguya checked her watch. "We have 2 hours until this ends, come, hurry!" she urged.

The three girls stopped by the math classroom first.

"I wonder who the teache- " Karen was cut off when she got a clear look of their superior .

"No way."

"Impossible."

"Guilford!?" Karen asked, shocked.

Guilford turned around. "Hello Karen." He said with an almost smile.

"You're our new math teacher!?" Kaguya almost screamed.

"Calm down, I'm on your side now. We're friends."

"Er…Okay. Nice to meet you Mr. Guilford." Tianzi said hesitantly.

"Finally someone who doesn't think I'm going to shoot them." He chuckled. "Nice to meet you too…"

"Tianzi." She finished. Careful to leave out the Empress part, maybe no one will know.

"Tianzi…as in 'Empress Tianzi?!' "

"So much for that." She sighed.

"Only back in China, please, just Tianzi."

"Alright then, just Tianzi."

She smiled and gestured to Kaguya. "This is Kaguya. Well, Lady Kaguya."

"Tianzi! You don't want people to call you Empress and now you're calling me 'Lady Kaguya'?!" she giggled.

"Sorry!"

"Nice to meet you Mr. Guilford! We should really get going now. Bye!"

She waved and skipped out the door.

"Bye." Tianzi and Karen echoed and hurried after her.

"Okay, science and engineering is right next door, we could do there" Suggested Karen.

"That works." Kaguya and pushed open the door only to find another familiar face.

"Miss Rakshata?"

"Hey there Tianzi. Miss me?"

"Hun…would've guessed. Leave it up to Rakshata to get hired as the science teacher." Karen shrugged.

"Hey! Stop saying that or I'll make you fail this class Karen!"

The 2 others giggled.

"Oh! And Kaguya, you're here to!"

"Yes Miss Rakshata."

"Well I look forward to teaching you to build your own cars!" Rakshata said with a laugh.

Karen look fascinated. "Really!?"

"Well I was actually joking, but I could."

Tianzi sweatdropped. "Well we're kinda short on time so we better get going."

"See ya!"

"Okay, History is 2 hallways down to the left." Tianzi said slowly tracing the map with her finger.

"This way." She led.

The door was already open when the group got there.

"Well, this is the 3rd class." Breathed Karen and they entered.

"Cornelia!? Your teaching History!?" Karen actually screamed this time.

"Surprised?"

"Yes." Karen said, a little calmer.

"Yeah, well suddenly Guilford expressed his interest for Academics so I thought I'd give it a try also."

"Oooooh, do you like Guilford or something?" Kaguya gave a spark of interest.

"What!? No, that's not-… What I'm saying is. I'll be torturing you kids starting Monday so you better not upset me."

"Wow, she is evil…" they three girls though.

"Heehee, we'll just be going now…" Kaguya said nervously, then tore off.

Karen and Tanzi scampered away after her.

"That was close. I don't know how I'm going to survive history."

"None of us do." Panted Tianzi.

"Let's just hurry and see the English and Foreign Languge teacher.

"I agree with Karen." Kaguya said.

They found the room a few minutes later.

"Guess who's it's going to be this time."

"Hm…maybe Schneizel or someone, you never know." Guessed Tianzi.

"Actually it's me you guys." Came a familiar voice.

"Hey Ougi! What are you doing here?" Karen asked, curious.

"Oh, well the last English teacher got scared off by Cornelia so I'll be teaching in his place instead. It was a last minute request and since I had free time, I thought 'why not'."

"Oh, and my lovely teacher's assistant." Ougi gestured to a small girl with huge glasses.

"Who's she?" asked Kaguya.

"Eh…That's Nina. Karen said rolling her eyes. Leave it up to the brainiac to become a teacher's assistant.

"Nice to meet you all."

"Same to you...I guess." Tianzi trailed off seeing Karen's piercing glare aimed at Nina.

"I guess she still doesn't forgive her for her for attempting to kill Zero." She though.

A small tune played overhead and Milly's voice broadcasted over the school. "15 minutes left!"

"Oh goodness, lets hurry to our last class!" Tianzi beckoned, already half-way out the door.

"Coming!" the other two called as they pushed past the door.

The trio walked around the hallways until they found the Foreign Languges classroom.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I can't get any more surprised than this." Karen sighed.

"They lets go in!" Kaguya grabbed Tianzi and Karen and pushed them inside.

"Sayoko?"

The teacher turned around. "Hello girls, it's nice to see you again!"

"You're our foreign languge teacher?" asked Kaguya.

"Well I am one of the few still fluent in Japanese! And since you guys LIVE in Japan, Milly thought it would be a good language to learn."

"Oh, in that case-…" Karen was cut off by a person just walking into the classroom.

"You're looking well Karen."

She spun around to find herself face to face with the one and only Lelouch.

Kaguya was the first to respond.

"Lelouch!!! What are you doing here?"

Lelouch sweatdropped. "I'm a student here, just like you."

Tianzi looked a little scared. "Um…Kaguya, I think we have to find Xing-ke now…"

Lelouch finally noticed Tianzi. "Oh! Empress Tianzi, I'm er…sorry about what I did before…" (A/N: sorry guys! But I want everyone to start on good terms…bear with me here!)

"Oh, it's okay, but I should really go." Tianzi said meekly.

"Bye Lelouch! Bye Sayoko!"

Karen grabbed Kaguya and Tianzi and towed them until they reached the Gym.

But Xing-Ke was nowhere to be found.

They roamed around the school and finally decided to go outside. Bad idea. A whole mob of girls were chasing a man whom they realized to be Xing-Ke.

Tianzi felt a wave of jealousy wash over her. "XING-KE!!!" shouted Kaguya.

An out of breath Xing-Ke stopped by her side.

"Thanks..goodness…you here. These…girls…don't leave…me ...alone!" he panted.

"Come on! The Limo just pulled up!" Kaguya pointed at the sleek black car.

"Zing-Ke, Tianzi and Kaguya quickly climbed in.

"Bye Karen!" Kaguya waved and the car speed off.

"Are you alright?" Tianzi asked, her eyes shining with worry.

"Just...out of…breath." He answered and gave a weak smile.

"I hope your day was better." He asked, no longer panting.

"Ugh. Please don't remind me." Kaguya groaned. "Our teachers are Guilford, Rakshata, Cornelia, Ohgi and Sayoko!"

"What!? Did they do anything to harm you two?"

"Oh no, of course not. It's just a little surprising." Tianzi added.

"That's good."

The Limo arrived at the Mansion the former Black Knights lived in.

"I'm going to tell everyone about today!" Kaguya exclaimed.

"Me to!" Tianzi said.

"Well I'm going to rest. I've been running all day. Have fun Tianzi, Kaguya."

"Bye Xing-Ke!"

Authors note: Wow that took a long time. Well not really. But I hope you guys like it. I added all the weird and funky teachers to make the story funnier. Not only will Milly and her crazy events back, everyday is going to be exciting!


End file.
